1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved tamper-evident thin-walled container package. More particularly, the invention relates to a container and a closure for said container and the combination of the container and closure. The container is of the general type used to package dairy products such as yogurt, cottage cheese and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Cups, tubs and other packages for dairy foods closed by lids are well known in the art. Heretofore, some of these containers have been made tamper-evident either by a thermally applied adhesive foil fitting over the lip of the container or a band of heat shrink film around the down-turned peripheral flange of the lid. These techniques are expensive, reduce packaging speeds and are not efficient. Thermally applied adhesive foils are not suitable for re-closure unless accompanied by a re-closure lid. Heat shrink films are often difficult for the consumer to remove.
Attempts have been made to supply tamper-evident features by mechanical means. However, the fact that the containers are generally of large diameter and thin-walled allows them to be easily distorted. The ease of distortion has prevented mechanical tamper-evident concepts from being effective.
Most current dairy containers are made either by thermoforming or injection molding of a suitable material such as polystyrene, polyethylene or polypropylene. The present invention provides a simple and cost effective tamper-evident package by combining a novel injection molded, thin-walled container with a complementary lid.